A speedsters perspective
by ImpulsiveBeast
Summary: It's not easy being a speedster... and It's definitely not easy being a teenage speedster! Follow Bart Allen as he go though his everyday life, facing the problems of a superhero and a hormonal teenager. Takes place one year after "End game." Rated M for later chapters. (Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Bluepulse)
1. Chapter 1 - Hunger

**_AN: _**Hoh! I hope you enjoy! Please tell me if you find mistakes or spelling errors, thank you very much!

**Disclaimers:**I own nothing! Thank DC Comics for creating this wonderful universe!

* * *

Run. It's the only thing that is on my mind. Run away. But something is not right. I feel how my pulse is racing. My legs are sore. Faster. Faster. Faster. I'm screaming now. I don't want to run any more, but I can't stop. I don't know where I am, the only thing I know is that something is chasing me. It's coming closer. It's faster than me. Suddenly, I feel something cool on my forehead. Something nice.

"Shhh... calm down."  
I recognize the voice. It's calm and I can feel how I slowly gain the control of my breath. I'm trying to get a hold of my body and I try to focus on keeping my motions slow, but it's like my body won't listen to me.  
"I don't want to anymore!" It is not supposed to come out as a yell, but I'm panicking now. It's all just black. Pitch black.

"I know, Bart. Just calm down, I am right here with you."  
That voice again. It sounds like it's close. So close that I can just reach out and grab-... Suddenly I feel someone grab my hand. It feels like a rope has been thrown out to me. I cling to that rope and open my eyes.

The first thing I notice is two brown eyes looking at me. The second thing I notice is that I am vibrating. My whole body is out of control. The owner of the brown eyes lets his hand travel through my thick, brown hair and I can still feel his other hand in mine.  
He smiles at me. Not a happy smile. Not a sad smile. But I couldn't care less, 'cause in the moment I see that smile I burst into tears.

* * *

"Hello every-...body?"  
As I enter the meeting hall I notice a weird lack of people. Kaldur is standing next to an angry-looking Conner. I don't wanna ask. That boy is in serious need of some fun. I look around to see if I've overseen someone, but no. Kaldur might have noticed my confusion, 'cause before I even get the chance to ask, he provides me with an answer:

"There are no missions today. It has been a hard week, Batman thought that we could use some rest. We were actually about to go out." He looks at Conner who sends him an angry look in return.  
"So we have a day off? Crash!" I throw my hands up in the air with a grin, and at the same time I hear the door behind me open. I don't even have to look back to see who's coming. I already know.

"Good morning."  
Jaime's voice makes me remember last night and I get this odd feeling in my stomach. He sounds tired and I know why. We do not look at each other. Jaime heads straight for the kitchen and my eyes are now focusing on the floor.  
The Kryptonian and Atlantean doesn't ask about our weird behavior, which I appreciate, instead they head towards the door.

"We will be taking our leave."  
"Whereareyougoing?" Kaldur's voice makes me gain focus on the two and it looks like my words came out a bit too fast if you ask Conner. I get the feeling that he hates it when I speed-talk. I can see his eye twitch and I send him an innocent smile in return.

"Out. We are going to meet the others; do you wish to accompany us?"  
Kaldur looks at me with raised eyebrows. Superboy rolls his eyes and heads out the door before the Atlantean. I have the feeling he doesn't quite like me, but I couldn't care less. It's properly because I'm faster than him. I smile at the thought and move my head to the side, just so that I can look at Jaime from the corner of my eye. He's sitting on the counter with a bowl of cornflakes, looking as serious as ever.

"Naah, it's okay, I've already made plans for today."

Aqualad gives me a small nod and smiles calmly as he follows the Kryptonian. The door hasn't even fully shut, as I turn around and spurts to the kitchen where Jaime is about to clean his bowl up. Before he even get finished cleaning the bowl, I'm sitting right there in front of him with my own bowl of cereal. One inch from having my butt placed in the sink.  
"Hey, uhm... thankyouforlastnight,"  
He looks as if I have just slapped him in the face. It's pretty amusing actually, watching his reactions. Even the small ones. I get this weird tickling feeling in my stomach and I shove a spoon full of cereal down my throat as I look down. He answers way too slow, if you ask me. It feels like I sit here for an eternity.

I freeze as I feel Jaime's palm against my knee. I can feel that he looks at me with his tired eyes and that worried look of his. Not once has he asked about the nightmares I've been having lately. Somehow it feels like he understands me... like I'm special to him in some odd way.  
That tickling feeling returns to my stomach.

"You don't have to apologies, hermano. It's not your fault."  
His Spanish accent reaches my ear and I smile as I look up to stare into his brown eyes. He looks so god damn tired. Watching him like this almost makes me feel guilty. But then he smiles in a way that makes me think that everything is going to be all right.

And then I realize how close our faces are, and I get that tickling feeling in my stomach once again.

* * *

"This is so boring!"  
"Hey, it was you who asked if I needed any help."  
"Pff... Yeah, but I didn't think you'd actually say yes! And I sure as hell didn't think it would be this boring!"

I am lying on my back on Jaime's old, red couch, watching as he unpacks the box named "Kitchen," and starts to unwrap the paper of the few glasses he owns. This would be over so much faster if I did it, but Jaime has told me to keep a low profile hence the walls were thin and the neighbours had a sweet tooth for anything unusual. Congrats Jaime, you now own the dirtiest and most creepy apartment in the whole freaking city.

"It stinks."  
"Take a shower."  
I smile when I hear his comeback. "That was really lame, dude." He just laughs at my words and continues his work. It's obvious that he chose this apartment because it was cheap. It definitely wasn't because it was nice and clean, but the Hispanic boy didn't seem to care much. He looks proud, I think to myself as I watch his smile. He's smiling that special smile again. It makes me happy, seeing him like this. It's times like these that I usually get that feeling in my stomach. I've been feeling it a lot lately. I thought it was hunger at first, but even after I had shared a pizza with Jaime I felt it. Maybe I'm sick or something.

"Hey, you've been quiet for five whole minutes. What are you doing?"  
"Thinking about the fact that you'll be leaving me, you idiot! Who's going to take care of me now?"  
I'm trying to sound dramatic and sad, which only gains me a raised eyebrow from the Hispanic boy.  
"Like you'll ever leave me alone. You're probably going to crash here every single day anyway," he smiles as he walks towards me and I give him a confused look, as he turns around.

I scream, as he throws himself on top of me, so that his butt crushes my stomach. "Fat ass!" I laugh as I reach up to take a hold of his shoulder. He presses himself down, obviously on purpose. I try to pull him down on the floor, but my other arm is trapped somewhere between the couch, me and the older boys butt.  
Somehow I get my hips twisted so that I finally can pull Jaime down on the floor, but he grabs my arm so that I land on top of him on the dirty, old floor. "Ouch!" my stomach and my arm hurts, but I forget the pain as soon as I look into the eyes of the other boy. His face expression is priceless. He looks like he's about to blow and at the same time he's laughing like there's no tomorrow.

I'm lying there, looking at him in surprise until I can't hold it any more. I start laughing. For the next couple of minutes we just lie there and I can feel his chest bouncing up and down, hence my palms are placed right on top of him. The tickling is coming back.

Then the room is finally quiet again and the only sound left is the sound of our breathing.

"I'm hungry."


	2. Thirst

**A/N: I know I suck at updating. But you love me anyways. *Throws hearts* **

**Oh, and I still don't own anything from the DC univers. **

* * *

It has been raining for two days now. I hate rain. I suppose you could say, that I suffer from weather sickness, and it doesn't get better, given the circumstances. It is exactly one year ago, that Wally West died, and I took over the role as Kid Flash. People had finally decided to move on, but I absolutely had to refuse to put on the uniform in yesterdays mission. I could practically hear how the wound opened. I should have kept my mouth shut.I just don't feel comfortable in that suit. When I look at myself in that suit I can't help but feeling guilty. I could have done something. I could have slowed down. I am not worthy of being _The Kid Flash._

I grab the cup, that has been standing in front of me for the past couple of minutes. I don't know what is going though my mind when I suddenly toss it across the room. It hits the wall with a great _bang. _I watch as the white pieces of porcelain covers the floor. Frustrated, I bury my hands in my thick, brown hair. I can feel how all the anger is being squished together to this giant lump in my chest and I suddenly feel like running away.

I look up, as the door to Jaime's room is pulled open, and Jaime himself is standing right there, not more than three metres away from me. Only seconds later, I realize that he is pointing at me with his arm enwrapped in one of the weapons, hidden in his suit.

I react fast, taking a step back while holding my hands up.

"Jaimeit'smedon'tshoot!" I yell, as I turn my head away. I can feel how my heart is racing. I hear how the mechanical sound of his weapon is beginning to lower, a couple of seconds later it has completely disappered and, slowly I turn my head to look at him.

As my eyes finally reach him, I can see how his eyes are widering and and I notice that he is tremberling. He looks completely scared, as he notice the pocelain pieces on the floor.

I don't like it when he looks at me like that. That look means that this time, it was a bit too close. I learned a long time ago, that Jaime is not the person to frighten like that. He reacts kind of like a meniac, even with the smallest scares.

"Dude... I-I almost-..."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry 'bout that, I'll get you a new one, kay?"

He gives me the look of 'that's not what I meant', but I simply smile at him. Before he can say anything else, I put my shoes on and run out. I dunno where to yet, I just run. I know he wasn't going to yell at me, but I don't want to tell him why I've been acting like a girl on her period these last couple of days and I definaitly don't want to trouble him with my problems.

I really hate rain.

* * *

JAIME'S POV:

I don't even manage to blink, before he's gone. I watch as he slams the door shut, and the only sound I can hear now, is the sound of my heart beating. It was really close this time. Way too close. I knew it was him, deep down. Who else could it be, sneaking around here at... I look towards the clock, hanging on the wall beside the fridge.

"Argh man! It's only seven!?" I let my hand cover my eyes. Why was he already up? What was he doing? We're talking about a speedster here, I'm lucky enough if I can get him up at ten! All they doo is sleep, eat and run, god dammit! Not even in a million years would he wake up already! I don't even dare to thing about what would have happened, if I had'nt reacted on time.

He's been acting weird lately. Not only with his nightmares, wich we don't talk about. It's not like I don't want to hear what it is that's keeping him awake at night, I would love to help him out, but I don't want to force him into telling me, if he really don't want to. I mean... He'll tell me, when he's ready. Cause we're friends, and that's what friends do.. listen.

"Argh, hermano... what is wrong with you?"

I flop down on the couch, with my hand over my eyes.

I wake up, when something heavy is landing on top of me and smacks the air out of my lungs for a short moment. A caugh later and I'm good again. I don't even need to open my eyes before I know who it is and I bury my hand in his thick, brown hair, cause I know that calmes him down.

"Where were you, you idiot?"

"Not tellin' ...But I brought you a cup."

I can feel his hands massage my upper body, and I catch myself in loving that feeling a bit too much. I don't want to talk anymore, but I do it anyways, 'cuz I've opened one of my eyes a bit, and are now staring at a very familiar blue and red cup.

"Is that Superboys favorite cup?"

I can feel his body vibrate, as he chuckles, and he moves his head, so that he can now look at me with those big, green eyes of his. I think my heart is beating a bit too fast now, it is almost a miracle that he can't hear it. Is it just me, or is his face getting closer do mine? I can't really seem to concentrate, since my eyes are focusing on his. It's like I'm in a trance. Oh god, those eyes. Have they always looked like that? His lips are now exstremly close to mine, and my heart is beating like crazy.

The last thing I hear before I simply have to close the gap beween us, is the word: "Maybe."

* * *

BART'S POV:

I have no idea what is happening. I didn't think that he would acually do it. It was simply meant as a joke. But... it feels so good. His lips are like magnets who wont let me go, how is it even possible? Finally, I close my eyes and simply dig into the feeling. I even allow a tiny moan to be heard, one I didn't even know I was holding in. My body feels numb, as the tickling feeling in my stomach returns. Only this time it feels as if a thousand butterflies has been released in there. And I love it.

The kiss stops, as I reach up and lets my right hand rest at Jaime's neck, just so that it lightly touches his ear everytime he moves. I know that he likes it, 'cuz his ears are sensitive. He told me so in a game of truth or dare.

We breath heavily, as we break apart from each other. The older boy looks away almost instantly, but I want my damn eyecontact. I want to know exactly what he's thinking about, because right now he looks as if his head is about to explode. Another reaction of his. But I just need to know if it's a good one or a bad one.

"Jaime?"

I can feel how his heart is beating, as I say his name. Finally, he turns his eyes against me, but he's not looking me in the eyes. He looks at something else. My mouth? My hair? I dunno, the only thing I do know is, that I hate it. I can just feel how the tickling feeling is replaced by a giant monster who's ready to blow.

"Look at me, you idiot!"

He looks me in the eyes almost instaly. He looks surprised, but his heart is beginning to slow down a bit witch, I guess, means that he's beginning to realize our situatuation. I smile a bit to him, saying that it's okay, but he doesn't smile back. Shit. I did something wrong. He didn't like it... did I scare him? Why is he just looking at me like that?

My smile is fading slowly as I get up... without touching him too much, just to be on the safe side. When I'm finally up, I turn around.

"I'm sorry I... I took it a bit too far, didn't I?" I laugh a bit. Awkward. Jaime is not saying a word. I can't even hear movement, so I take that as a hint to get out.

"WellIguessIshouldgo, bye!" I'm just about to storm out for the second time this day, when I suddenly feel something around my wrist.

"Wait!"


End file.
